


call of the wild

by swallows (toska)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, carnivore boys and girls in love, florrie songs are the best in times like these, i think this is my dangan ronpa otp, no regrets right here- just love, some sexual situations, they are young and wild teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(leon/junko: i’m a woman, not a siren calling)— in which leon kuwata is a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call of the wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_Vienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/gifts).



> angie, this is for you- this would never have happened, without your shipping support and agreement that leon and junko make one freaking hot ship
> 
> better get ready to fan yourself because these two are scorching hot
> 
> this turned out a lot different from what i ended up sending you a long time ago- i think we may have two different stories there to work on, haha

**call of the wild**  
(leon/junko: i’m a woman, not a siren calling)—

.

“Hey fucknut!” she screeches, as she grabs his arm and wraps herself around him in greeting. He scowls in response. “If they only knew how dirty, the ‘ _sweet’_ Enoshima Junko’s mouth was, the paparazzi would have a field day.”

She pouts for a second, “Leon-kun that’s a mean thing to say— it’s just a friendly little greeting.”

He rolls his eyes, “ _Friendly little greeting_ , my ass.”

She continues on ignoring his pointed comment, and her lips curve into a slow smile. Sensual, he thinks. Cheap whore, he corrects hastily as she continues to speak— fingers lightly tracing his arm, “Oh, Kuwata, you have no idea what wonders I can do with my mouth,” she purrs.

He gags.

She rolls her eyes in disgusts and slugs him, ignoring his sharp “Oww!! The fuck was that for you bi—” “Not like that you dumbass!” she hisses, her nails digging deeper into his skin at his snicker.

She’s a feisty little thing, kind of like a siren, or a mermaid, but probably a harpy, he thinks. A deadly girl with a pretty face and she will suffocate you with her nails ( _talons_ ), and drag you off into the ocean, manicured nails wrapped around your throat as she suffocates you. She’s like Circe’s long lost daughter, turning men, hell— she’ll turn anyone, into pigs and crushing them into processed meat with her six inch heels.

He wonders why he isn’t frightened of her.

She thinks that he should be.

.

“With teeth like that— you’re probably a wolf,” he comments one time after practice.

“Oh, so you are Little Red then?” she coos, ruffling up his already messy hair.

“So are you going to eat me?” he asks in mock fear, as she nods. “Oh darling, you have no idea what I have planned for us.”

And they laugh, but for some reason he found himself uneasy with her and her wolf-like grin.

.

When they fuck, it certainly isn’t nice. None of that making love shit here, just him, her and some shady hotel in the red-light district. They don’t really care for much.

It’s animalistic, primal with just the right amount of blood and bruised lips.

It’s not about the love or the pent up sexual tension (with this girl, there is always going to be sexual tension), but about the dominance.

Leon Kuwata wants to break her.

Break her before she breaks him.

.

They went to karaoke once—

—and to be honest the day was completely a blur with beer bottles and microphones and a girl’s hands running up his thigh and her red lips whispering words in his ear and he finds himself waking up in an empty classroom.

 _Hope’s Peak Academy_ , he thinks. He knows, but he isn’t sure how he knows or how he came here. He just remembers going to karaoke with a girl and half-finished beer bottles.

He wonders why he can’t remember this girl at all.

He does remember the word though, “ _Despair_.”

.

He falls asleep confused, disoriented and completely pissed off.

He falls asleep not noticing the coral haired girl hidden in his bedroom, soft pink lips whispering ideas of despair into his ears.

.

That night he kills Maizono Sayaka.

.

A few days later, there is only despair and he’s turned into a mad man— seeing Enoshima’s fucking ghost everywhere he looked. Seeing her, skirt hitched, flashing her panties, unbuttoning her shirt to show some ample cleavage, a siren calling him to his downfall.

.

It’s the day of the trial, and Leon Kuwata is a man going toward his batting cage, when he hears the siren’s songs.

He’s a dead man.

. 

**Author's Note:**

> i probably made mistakes and whoops sorry about that-wow this ending turned out different than expected, this fic turned out different than expected
> 
> i'm not really sure what to say, i hope you guys liked it


End file.
